leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Kanako, the Avatar of Mountains and Lakes
, Pusher |date = December 14th, 2012 |health = 70 |attack = 30 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 490 (+85) |mana = 288 (+60) |damage = 50 (+5) |range = 600 |armor = 20 (+2) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.579 (+1.5%) |healthregen = 7.8 (+ 0.65) |manaregen = 7.2 (+0.75) |speed = 325 }}Kanako, the Avatar of Mountains and Lakes is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Fires a log towards a target direction. The log knocks back any enemy units on it's way, dealing physical damage. |leveling= |cooldown= 9 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Drops 8 logs around her. The ring of logs deals physical damage to enemies and stuns them for 1 second. |leveling= 250 |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= energy |range= 700 }} }} Shoots a jet of water to a target ally, healing it. This also creates a splash that heal nearby allied units by half of that amount. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Kanako releases a field that recovers her over 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= energy }} }} Kanako summons a total of 4 shooting stars to target area, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies by 50% for 1 second each. |leveling= 300 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Kanako rains down an untargetable totem that can attack enemies at a target location, dealing magic damage. The totem alternates effects every attack by throwing a whirlwind that slows enemies by 40% for 1 second on odd attacks and throwing a lightning bolt that stuns enemies for 0.5 seconds on even attacks. The totem prioritizes enemy units Kanako is attacking. All totems disappear prematurely if she reverts from Mountain of Faith mode. |leveling= 1.00 12 seconds |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= energy |range= 1000 }} }} Kanako prepares for 1 second to lock herself in place. She cannot move, but gains new abilities, bonus armor, magic resist and 75 attack range. In addition, she uses an energy bar in this mode instead, and recovers 10 energy each time she attacks. In this mode, she is unaffected by knockbacks and airbornes, and will not move due to the effects of taunts, fears and charms. |description2 = Kanako takes 1 second to regather herself. This re-enables movement, gains new abilities, bonus movement speed for 3 seconds and regains her mana bar at half the amount. |leveling= 200 |leveling2= 50 % |cooldown= 10 }} Notes and Nonsense Kanako is one of the two gods living in 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Sanae,_the_Human_of_Divine_Wind| Sanae]]'s shrine. She's comparably slower than her counterpart, 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suwako,_the_Peak_of_Native_Gods| Suwako]], but more tankier. Her role is a siege-based tanky AP that's difficult to remove without enough focus. In short, she's a mobile fortress. *Passive: This is a passive that provides bonus damage to your spells while providing some sustain, so long as you have attacks between your spells. When you have 5 charges, it means all enemies damaged by your next spell will take extra 10% damage as magic damage and you recover 5% of your health (this doesn't mean you will heal 5% HP per enemy, as that would be overpowered). *Q: Your CC skill, and potentially also a farm skill, depending on how the creeps line up. With the damage being physical, it does make your opponent confused if they want to stack armor or magic resist vs you. *W: Kanako's team sustain skill. Yeah, Riot hates healbots ( ), this heals much less than Soraka's unless units are grouped up in a bunch. *E: You just have to choose between this and Q to farm minions. This deals far more damage than Q,, and it only takes a second to fire 4 stars, without the knockback of course. *R: The transformation skill that defines Kanako. She summons onbashira logs that lock her to the ground and meditates when activated. Now, she uses energy, and gets an "upgrade" to her 3 skills to suit siege tactics better. The drawbacks is that she cannot move in this state and is disabled, meaning it'll be difficult in teamfights, but luckily she gains defensive stats for that purpose. Reactivating this ability will remove the logs and regains movement. Changing modes can be interrupted though, so be careful **Q: Instead of firing a log, this move now rains logs around her. It is possible for enemies to hit by 2 logs depending on their position. Provides you some sort of defense when enemies want to focus you. **W: An even more potent heal than her mobile-form W, but of course, burning 140 energy with this skill means you can't cast other spells until you get at least 100 energy. Once again, fits her siege tactics. The field immediately disappears if you revert back to Lake of Belief form. **E: Having totems that protect her makes her even more annoying when Kanako is doing a siege, it also provides Kanako constant sustain if she keeps her attacks up when the totems attack because of her passive. It is possible to have more than one totem if you have enough cooldown reduction. Theoretical Item Build: *Kanako is akin to a mountain, meaning it'll be hard to take her down due to her tankiness in siege mode. On the other hand, she moves as fast as , and the lack of escapes mean she's pretty vulnerable when not in Mountain of Faith. She is also susceptible to a few champions who have higher range than her, so care is advised when you want to use your Mountain of Faith in teamfights. And so, I just realised that all the champions I created so far have ultimates that force you to think the most suitable moment to use them... In any case, I think I've represented Kanako pretty well, unmovable as a mountain, unyielding as a lake. I still worry about her AP ratios if it's too low, but with the amount of free stats she gets from her ulti, perhaps it's OK. Comment below if you have opinions, suggestions or criticism to this champion concept. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 16:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Cemetery of Onbashira ~ Grave of Being The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field Category:Custom champions